Die Tagebucheinträge des Sparrow
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Jack strandet auf einer (vielleicht nicht ganz) einsamen Insel mit nichts weiter bewaffnet als einem Büchlein und einer Feder
1. Gestrandet

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von PotC ausser Jacks Tagebuch, weil ich das erfunden habe :)  
  
Inhalt: Die Tagebucheinträge des Jack Sparrow, gefangen auf einer einsamen Insel mit nichts weiter ausgerüstet als seinem Tagebuch und einer Feder.  
  
*+~+*  
  
Erster Tag  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
seit dem Sturm gestern bin ich auf dieser Insel gefangen. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau was passiert ist, aber als ich aufwachte, lag ich hier am Strand, doch dich habe ich nicht verloren. Wenigstens etwas. Meine Pearl ist über alle Wellen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich retten kommt. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich etwas schweres gegen den Kopf bekommen habe und dann alles schwarz und nass wurde. Bin ich froh, dass es auf dieser Insel wenigstens Kokospalmen und Flüße gibt. Nur was mir wirklich wirklich Sorgen macht, ist, dass es hier keinen Rum gibt. Ich könnte sterben. Und ich habe nichtmals eine Pistole bei mir. Tut mir leid, in nüchternem Zustand bin ich nicht in der Lage, etwas vernünftiges zu schreiben, ich werde nun auf die Suche nach Essen gehen. Bis bald  
  
*+~+*  
  
So, der erste Eintrag. Also auf den nächsten "Kapiteln" werden mehr kommen. ich denke, ich muss irgendwie Rum und eine Frau in sein tristes Leben bringen, bin mir nurnoch nicht sicher, wie... obwohl mir gerade eine Idee gekommen ist. naja, wird zwar nen riesiger Zufall sein dass aufeinmal eine Frau UND Rum da ist, aber Jack darf in seinem Leben ja auch mal etwas Glück haben, nicht wahr? REVIEWT! 


	2. Zivilisation

Kuhel, jetzt habe ich gerade mal 300 Wörter geschrieben und kriege schon so liebe Reviews von euch :D Danke danke danke, aber nicht aufhören zu reviewn. Ja, das mit den Eingeborenen ist keine Schlechte Idee, mal sehen, was wird. Ich werde die Geschichte auch noch so ein bisschen in erzählForm schreiben, damit man mehr erfährt und es nicht so einseitig ist., alles, was in " " steht, schreibt er in sein tagebuch. ' ' Sagt er  
  
*~*  
  
2. Tag  
  
"Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Du weißt garnicht, wie verloren ich mich hier fühle. Seit heute morgen hab ich schrecklichen Hunger und diese Kokosnüsse zu zerschlagen ist nicht sehr leicht! das erkennst du sicher an meiner Handschrift. *Jack unterbricht den Eintrag und reibt sich seine zerschundenen Hände* Welcher Pirat kann sich denn nur von Kokosmilch und dem Inhalt ernähren? Ich brauche schnell was anderes, vorallem meinen Rum. Zwei Tage schon nüchtern, eine Welt bricht zusammen. Wenn es einen Gott gibt, soll er mir nur den einzigen Wunsch erfüllen, den ein alter Pirat auf einer Insel hat. Rum. Ich versuche einfach, das Beste aus dieser misslichen Lage zu machen. Einen kleinen (oder doch viel größeren) Landurlaub. Habe gestern ausserdem die Insel weiter erforscht. Auf jeden Fall scheint hier irgendwas zu sein, denn ich habe mehrere abgenagte Tierknochen gefunden. Das gibt mir schon sehr zu denken! Aber ich brauche natürlich keinen Schlaf, ich sitze hier, Nacht für Nacht, ohne Alkohol und passe auf mich auf, bevor mich dieses Etwas auch noch verschlingt!! Wie erbärmlich. Ich denke, ich mache mich wirklich richtig auf den Weg um diese Insel weiter zu erkunden. Hoffentlich versteckt sich irgendwo hinter einem Baum ein Schiff."  
  
Jack legt sein Buch beiseite und sieht über den Strand. Dann seufzt er. 'Ich werde hier noch erbärmlich sterben', denkt er und klopft sich den Sand von den Beinen.  
  
"Ich muss leider zugeben, dass die Atmosphäre recht friedlich ist, doch ich komme ohne meine Pearl und die ständigen Kämpfe nicht aus. Ein Pirat ist keine Landratte."  
  
Jack steckt sein Buch in seinen Gürtel und steht auf. Er hat allerdings keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun soll, also dreht er sich richtung Wald. Dass die Insel wirklich sehr groß sein muss, ist ihm schon gestern klar geworden, als er versuchte, Von einem kleinen Hügel aus die Insel zu überblicken. Der Vulkan in der Mitte macht ihm Sorgen.' Er klingt genauso wie mein Magen' seufzt er betrübt. Dann macht er sich auf den Weg durch den Dschungel.  
  
Er kämpft sich durch die Gebüsche und fängt sich dabei ein paar kleine Schnitte zu. 'Verdammt' stoßt er wütend aus und wischt das Blut von seinen Arm. 'Ich bin hier wirklich verloren'. Dann versucht er, durch die dichten Büsche etwas zu erkennen, aber weit und breit nur Bäume, Palmen und Sträucher. Doch plötzlich riecht er etwas und schnuppert in der Luft. Vorsichtig bleibt er stehen. 'Das... ist Rauch..!' Er folgt dem Geruch. 'Wie kann es auf einer Insel rauchen?' Erschrocken kommt ihm die Erleuchtung.   
  
Der Vulkan bricht aus!!! Doch nein, moment, moment, das würde man hören. Es rieht mehr nach ... Braten! Neugierig streift er sich durch das Gestrüpp, bis er zu einer "Lichtung" kommt. Dort zwischen den Bäumen ist ein großes Lager. Nein, ein Dorf. Holzhütten und Menschen überall. 'Selsame Hautfarbe'. Die Menschen, die dort umherlaufen, sind rotbraun gebrannt und sprechen eine seltsame Sprache. Wie kann es denn sein, dass er dieses Dorf gestern nicht entdeckt hatte? Natürlich,er war ja nur am Strand entlanggegangen. In der Mitte des Dorfes brannte ein großes Feuer über dem einige seltsame Tiere braten. 'Das war also der Geruch nach rauch', sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Leise und versteckt hinter den Büschen beobachtet er das Geschehen. Einige der komischen Männer tanzen um das Feuer und singen. Frauen sitzen mit ihren Kindern daneben und zerreiben irgendetwas in Holzschalen. Kinder spielen und toben neben den Hütten. 'Eingeborene' , er beugt sich weiter vor, um mehr zu erblicken, doch plötzlich knackst ein Ast unter ihm weg und er liegt ausgestreckt auf dem Boden.   
  
Als er aufblickt stehen genau vor ihm zwei dunkle Füße. Langsam sieht er die Füße entlang hoch und vorihm steht einer dieser tanzenen Hippies. 'Oh-oh' denkt er, als dieser Hippie ihn am Arm hochreißt. Dann ruft dieser Typ etwas in einer seltsamen Sprache und mehrere männer sammeln sich vor Jack. Um schlimmes zu vermeiden, versucht Jack zu verhandeln. 'Hallo die Herrschaften' fängt er zweifelnd an 'Mein name ist Jack Sparrow, ich bin heir auf eurer Insel gestrandet. Ihr verzeiht, aber ihr habt nicht zufällig ein Schiff irgendwo, nich?' Er gestikuliert, wie bekannt, mit den Händen umher und wird dabei nur fragend angesehen. Jack steht still. 'Womöglich nich' '. Zwei junge Männer packen Jack rüpelhaft an den Armen und ziehen ihn ins Dorf zu einer komisch gebauten großen Hütte. Darin sitz ein alter Mann und kaut genüsslich an einem grünen Stückchen Holz. Der schaut Jack irritiert an. Höchstwahrscheinlich fragt er sich, woher so ein witzig aussehender Mann herkommt, mit einer helleren Hautfarbe als die seine und diesen ungewöhnlichen Klamotten. und dieser Schwung in seinem gang und die Gesten mit seinen Händen lassen ihn besonders witzig aussehen. Lachend murmelte der Alte irgendwas in seiner Sprache und kurz darauf verlassen die anderen Männer die Hütte.   
  
'Mein Freund', sagt der Alte mit einem kaum verständlichen Akzent. 'Ihr kommen von weit her, mein Freund'. Jack sieht ihn verdutzt an. 'Ihr sprecht meine Sprache' sagte er ungläubig. Der Alte nickt und lacht wieder sein grollendes Lachen. Jack kommt es vor, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren und tritt einen sicheren Schritt zurück.'Haben gelernt von weiße Frau' erwidert er. 'Und nun sein weiße Mann da zu leisten gesellschaft dem Frau' Und wieder lacht er. Irgendwas schien mit dem grünen Holz nicht zu stimmen, schmunzelt Jack.  
  
'Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich hier bin' fragt Jack hoffend. 'Sein auf Insel Jambalaya', antwortet der alte Häuptling, oder was auch immer er ist. 'Weit weg von Heimat' ack seufzte enttäuscht. 'Ihr erwähntet eine Frau, mein Guter' fängt Jack wieder an und schaut den Häuptling erwartungsvoll an. 'Ja, Frau sein hier vor Monate und nun leben und lernen von hier ihr.' Jack versteht nicht wirklich, was der Alte da vor sich hin brabbelt, aber es scheint, als wäre hier noch jemand wie er. Jemand, der seine Sprache und Zivilisation kennt. Jemand, der weiblich ist. Jack kann seine Freude kaum. 'Wollt treffen, ja?' der Alte seht auf und führt ihn aus der Hütte an den Rand des Dorfes, wo eine nette kleine Hütte steht. Jack stockt der Atem, als er eine liebliche Frauenstimme singen hört.   
  
'Diese Stimme' sagte er und starrt auf die Hütte. 'Sie ist wunderschön...' Der Alte lacht schon wieder und der Singsang verschwindet. 'Wer ist da?' hört jack die Stimme von drinnen rufen und aus der Hütte tritt ein Mädchen. Es ist sehr blass und hat lange schwarze Haare, zu einem Zopf geflochten.Ihre Augen sind Emeraldgrün und ihre Gestalt zart. Sie sieht Jack etwas ängstlich an. 'Das sein weiße Mann von deine Heimat', erklärt der Häuptling und schubst Jack in ihre Richtung. Jack lächelt so dass man seine Goldzähne sieht und streckt seine Hand entgegen. Zögernd legt das Mädchen ihr Hand in seine und Jack gibt ihr einen Handkuss. 'Sehr erfreut' sagt er mit seinem Lächeln. 'Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow' erklärt er ihr und sie bekommt große Augen. 'Captain... Sparrow?' Sie scheint etwas verängstig zu sein, aber versucht trotzdem, freundlich zu bleiben. 'Mein Name ist Elora' sagt sie schließlich und lächelt Jack schüchtern an.  
  
*~*  
  
So, das ist zwar auch nicht mehr, aber ich muss etwas Mathe lernen und so :)  
  
Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und ihr reviewt mir weiterhin!! 


	3. Festzeit

Kapitel 3

Es ist jetzt wirklich Jahre her, dass ich diese Story angefangen habe. Als ich sie eben auf meinem PC wiederentdeckt habe, hab ich zu Ehern von POTC2 beschlossen, die Geschichte weiterzuführen.

Sorry an alle ' gomen nasai!

Fest-Zeit

Jack begutachtete das Mädchen vor ihm eindringlich. Sie schien schüchtern, geradezu ängstlich und sprach kein Wort mehr, nachdem sie seinen Namen gehört hatte.

"Nun kennenlernen habt, Fremder!", sagte der dicke Eingeborene. "Nun Zeit zum Essen sein." Jack spitze die Ohren. "Essen?", fragte er sehnsüchtig. Der Dicke lachte schallend. "Haben Hunger nein? Keinen Sorge, es wird schmecken!" Jack seufzte erleichtert und bedankte sich. Elora schwang sich an Jack vorbei hinter dem Häuptling hinterher. Jack folgte ihnen um das Essen ja nicht zu verpassen. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er sich von nichts anderem als von Kokosnüssen ernährt und war nüchtern, was seine Stimmung nicht gerade erhellte. Allerdings war das Auftauchen des Mädchens etwas anderes. Er hatte nun die Hoffnung auf gute Gesellschaft und müsste nicht in Selbstmitleid zerfließen ohne Rum und Menschen um sich. Mit den Eingeborenen konnte er nicht viel anfangen, kaum jemand schien seine Sprache zu sprechen und wenn dann nur Wörter und selbst diese nicht richtig. Er wandte sich an Elora.

"Wie lange seid ihr hier?", fragte er und schaute sie dabei nicht an. Sie zögerte. "Lasst mich nachdenken... müssen nun drei Monate sein...", sagte sie kleinlaut und schein tatsächlich angestrengt darüber nachzudenken. Jack war geschockt. Drei Monate verbrachte das Mädchen auf dieser Insel und so wies scheint ist in dieser Zeit kein Schiff vorbeigekommen um sie zu retten. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein! Keinen Rum?

"Ich werde eingehen", sagte Jack zu sich selber und fing erneut an, sich zu bemitleiden. Vor ihm saßen nun die Eingeborenen um ein Feuer herum. Einige tanzten und sangen, andere trommelten und wieder andere verteilten Schalen und Platten. Jack wurde gedeutet, sich zu setzen und er nahm Platz neben dem fetten Häuptling und Elora. Sofort bekam er eine Schale in die Hand gepresst auf dem schon ein dickes Stück Fleisch lag. Er stuzte. Unauffällig lehnte er sich zu Elora.

"Woher kommt das Fleisch?", fragte er unsicher, aber Elora kicherte nur und erklärte ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse und die Insel viele Tiere beherbergte. Jack schaute skeptisch, entschloß sich aber, ihr zu glauben. Ihm blieb so oder so nichts anderes übrig, wenn er satt werden wollte. Es wurde nun gegessen und Jack musste zugeben, dass das Fleisch wirklich gut schmeckte. Die Schalen wurden beiseite gelegt. Um das Dorf rum war es tief dunkel und die Sterne strahlten schon am Himmel. Das Dorf wurde nur von dem großen Feuer in der Mitte erhellt. Plötzlich standen einige Frauen auf und begannen um dsa Feuer zu den dunklen Trommelrhytmen zu tanzen. Jack beobachtete diesen Tanz interessiert. Während des Tanzes kamen einige Frauen zu ihm, tauchten ihre Finger in kleine Schalen und malten ihm über die Wangen mit einer erdfarbenen Masse. Elora lachte ihn an und Jack beobachtete das Geschehen weiterhin sehr interessiert.

"Sie heißen euch willkommen!", erklärte sie ihm und klatschte im Takt der Trommeln. Dann kam ein stämmiger Mann zu Jack und reichte ihm ein Tongefäß.

Unsicher drehte er es in den Händen. "Was ist das?" - "Trinkt, Captain!" Jack nahm einen tiefen Zug und seine Augen weiteten sich. Alkohol! Das war eindeutig Alkohol. Schmeckte zwar nicht wie Rum, aber es war eindeutig ein alkoholisiertes Getränk. Elora lachte bei seinem Anblick. "Kokoswein", erklärte sie ihm. "Aber seid vorsichtig, das Zeug hat es in der Tat in sich." Jack lachte nur. "Ihr kennt mich nich', Schätzchen." Und damit nahm er noch einen tiefen Schluck.

Es wurde stundenlang weiter getanzt, getrunken und gefeiert bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein. Jack saß mit dem Häuptling und einigen Männern zusammen, als der größte von ihnen ihm eins der grünen Holzstückchen hinhällt, die er heute Mittag vom Häuptling hat kauen sehen. Skeptisch trat er dem gegenüber. "Was ist das?", fragte er und begutachtete das Stückchen. Die Männer lachten. "Sein gut!", sagte einer und kaute an einem Stück. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloß, es auszuprobieren. Konnte ja nichts passieren.

---

Kreise um ihn herum, Punkte, Striche, Farben. Die Trommeln schallten lauter denn je und die Mädchen tanzten seltsam langsam. Er lag an einen Holzstamm gelehnt und versuchte, das Geschehen zu verfolgen, aber seine Sicht wurde mal heller, mal dunkler, die Bewegungen der Menschen mal langsam, mal schneller. Er spürte irgendwann eine Hand über seine Stirn streichen, vernahm eine schallende Stimme und spürte, wie er hochgezogen wurde von einigen starken Armen. Er ließ es mit sich geschehen und wurde in eine der Hütten getragen, in der ein großer Haufen Felle und Stoff lag, in welches er hineingeschmissen wurde. Als er fühlte, wie weich der Untergrund war, fiel er in einen Schlaf, geplagt von tausend seltsamen Träumen.

Ich werd die Geschichte weiterführen, wenn ich Reviews bekomm. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass sie gelesen wird, also wäre nett, wenn ihr mir nen Hinweis dalasst. 


End file.
